In addition to regular professional dental checkups, daily oral hygiene is generally recognized as an effective preventative measure against the onset, development, and/or exacerbation of periodontal disease, gingivitis and/or tooth decay. The American Dental Association recommends brushing twice a day for at least two minutes, for a thorough clean. Furthermore, the Association recommends flossing or cleaning between your teeth at least once each day.
Many people do not follow the recommendations of the American Dental Association, and even those who do may not have the proper technique for brushing every surface of every tooth. Indeed, even the most meticulous individuals dedicated to thorough brushing and flossing practices often fail to reach, loosen and remove deep-gum and/or deep inter-dental bacterial plaque, tarter and/or food particulates. As such, most individuals must resort to biannual professional dental cleanings to remove such residual or vestigial bacteria, tarter deposits, and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved in-home oral hygiene devices that encourage thorough brushing and flossing behaviors while increasing the effectiveness of brushing and flossing.